Shinobi Pokémon Journey! Rewrite
by Avain1991
Summary: The rewrite many of you have been waiting for! Naruto and friends are about to journey to far off lands where they'll learn more about the unknown beings, creatures, and life that they have never known. All while danger lays near, and a sudden truth will destroy everything they thought they knew about the Yondaime...and Naruto himself. Rated T maybe M in the future. ABANDONED.
1. Prologue

Here is the first chapter of the long awaited rewrite of Shinobi Pokémon Journey! I know many of you have been waiting so I'm posting the unbetad version for you all to enjoy. I will replace it after Saruto has had a look at it but for now enjoy. Be forewarned I will be removing the old story in Feb 2017 so if you want to reread it do so now. Now this will be the only Disclaimer so pay attention. I OWN NOTHING IF IT ISN'T OC! Okay that's it.

* * *

Shinobi Pokémon Journey

Prologue

"I still don't like this." Jiraiya the Toad Sage said as he sat on the window sill of the Hokage's office.

He was a tall man well over 6 foot in height and wore gray pants and a shirt. You could see mesh armor poking out from his collar and sleeves. Topping off his outfit was a pair of wooden sandals, a red vest, a head band with the Kenji for Oil, and Kabuki paint upon his face.

His long main of silver hair moved in the wind as he looked at the back of his female Teammate. She was a woman of average height with her long blond hair in twin ponytails that ran down her back.

A green jacket with the Kenji for Gamble along with dark pants and sandals of her own. This is Tsunade Senju the Godaime and first female Hokage. "It's the only way to protect him.

I know you want to train him to handle the Kyubi's power, but there is no guarantee he'll be able to handle it. Even his own mother never attempted such a feat."

She said as she turned to face him. Revealing the face of a woman in her early 30's instead of her 50's with a diamond mark upon her forehead.

Jiraiya gave a subtle glace towards her bust which was rather impressive. " _104 centimeters."_ He thought before looking into her brown eyes once more.

"But are you sure _those_ regions are best. Only one Shinobi has ever been there...and Minato was never the same after." The sage said making Tsunade nod.

"He also said that he made allies there. Allies who would watch over others if we sent them. Hell he even started writing this mission." She said holding up a scroll she had discovered in her desk.

On the scroll was a strange symbol of a ball the top of which was red and the bottle white. "Besides the two of us everyone else that knows of these regions is dead. Minato never talked about what happened to him after he was shipwrecked."

Tsunade set the scroll down before she turned to face the village again.

"I believe he fully intended for Naruto to go there himself one day." Jiraiya sighed as he looked down towards the village and saw the sight of an orange clad blond heading their way.

"What about those you are sending with him? You know one of them is likely to figure out why we're sending him." He said making her sigh as she also watched the blond head their way.

"I have already informed the one most likely to figure it out of the truth. He took it rather well. As for the other two...well that is up to them." She said making Jiraiya look at her again.

"And their families?"

"Are more than aware that they may never return. Since they are all of Shinobi families they already know the risk. That's the main reason Sakura will not be joining them." Jiraiya nodded.

While the pink haired girl would have been a good edition both knew her mother would never allow it. Since Hikari Haruno is a member of the Civilian Council she had the right to remove her daughter from this one mission.

"He won't want to leave." Jiraiya tried knowing that allowing his latest student to leave the Elemental nations would mean he lost him.

"Not if we tell him the true reason for this mission. If we send him with the idea that it's a leftover from his hero and nothing else...he'll go." Tsunade said.

To be honest the idea hurt Tsunade more than she showed. Naruto Uzumaki had become like a little brother to her in the short amount of time she'd gotten to know him.

In fact she may have even one day considered him like a son with enough time. However right now she had to choose between protecting him from danger or helping him fight against it. While the Kunoichi in her wanted to fight...the medic in her realized he needed to hide.

"Think he'll come back?" Jiraiya asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"If he's anything like his father...no. Minato only returned because we needed him. Naruto we're sending with the purpose of keeping him away. He won't come back." She said ignoring the sting in her eye as a single tear fell down her cheek.

The pair of elders watched and waited as the blond boy approached both knowing...he was forever leaving them.

"I have a long term mission for the four of you." Tsunade said as she faced the three Genin and one Chunin ranked Shinobi before her.

"How long term are we talking here Tsunade-sama?" Ino Yamanaka a blond haired girl, with light blue eyes, and a purple outfit asked. Ino was the daughter of the Head of the Yamanaka Clan.

This particular clan was famous for it's ability to enter into the minds of other humans, and animals. Ino's father Inoichi was actually the head of the T&I department of Konoha because of his abilities with their clan arts.

Ino spent any time not learning about clan business and Jutsu in the family flower shop. She was actually something of an expert when it came to plants and flowers.

"Two years...maybe longer." Tsunade answered making the eyes of her subordinates widen to comical proportions.

"What could possibly demand such a mission Hokage-sama?" A young girl with dark spiky hair and a pair of sunglasses asked.

Her face was covered by a large gray jacket that hid almost all of her upper body, a pair of dark brown pants, and sandals. This is Shina Aburami heiress of the Aburami Clan.

This particular clan used bugs in combat...in fact they shared a symbiotic lifestyle with a particular breed called Kuchiki beetles. The parasitic breed fed on the Chakra of living things.

So in return for shelter and food the beetles protect their host from poisons and other such aliments.

"Recently a lost mission scroll from the day's of the Yondaime Hokage was discovered. The Yondaime had discovered a far off land known only as the Pokémon Regions.

However little to nothing was found about them in are archives. Since the Yondaime was originally going to send a team of four or more to study the regions we've decided to accept his goal.

You four were the those chosen. Ino because of her expertise on plant life. Shina because of her expertise on Insect life."

"That's explains the girls...but why us?" The lazy tone of the only Chunin asked. Shikamaru Nara is a certified genius with an IQ of over 200.

Since he was from a clan filled with geniuses it wasn't to surprising. Neither was his over all lazy demeanor a trait he shared with those born into the clan.

His black hair was tied back and shaped like a pineapple while he wore a black body suit with a light green flack jacket. This was the uniform of both Chunin and Jonin Shinobi of the village.

"Shikamaru your abilities lay with capture mainly...however your intellect also makes it so you can determine threats quickly. You're purpose will be to study the people of these Regions, and see if there are a threat to the Elemental Nations."

Shikamaru felt one of his eyebrows raise before nodding. Like his clan Shikamaru used Shadows mainly to capture enemies to allow interrogation experts like Ino's family to do their work.

Much like his father Shikaku had down for Inoichi during their Genin days. "Naruto will be joining you mainly because of his ability to inspire others. Not to mention every time he leaves the village for a distant land he comes back with a trade agreement or some deal that benefits the village."

Tsunade proved this by placing the agreements between Konoha, Wave, and Spring. Not to mention the report of the improved relations between Konoha and Suna.

A nervous chuckle hit the air making Tsunade look towards the blond haired boy in question. "It does always seem to turn out like that huh?" Naruto Uzumaki asked with his usual fox like smile in place.

Naruto was the only orphan among the subordinates in front of the Godaime.

Once considered the dead last of his class Naruto has sense shown many how wrong they were. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit, blue sandals, and a forehead protector upon his brow.

Like the others his age he had a weapons pouch upon his leg filled with Kunai and throwing stars.

"Now the only possible way to reach this place by sea. Luckily when the Yondaime left information to contact a family by the name of Otori. The head of whom was with him when they discovered the Pokémon Regions."

Tsunade said.

"How are we go about our mission? Won't they question the appearance of foreigners?" Shina asked logically.

"No. According to the scroll the Yondaime left a familiar scroll with a contact by the name of Samuel Oak.

When you arrive in the Regions you four are to locate him, and he will fill you in on the exact details of your goal. According to the Yondaime this man is something of a public figure that is highly respected.

With him vouching for you I see no reason why you would be unable to complete your goal." Tsunade said making Shina nod in acceptance.

"As the only one here with experience Shikamaru will lead this mission." Tsunade said making the four nod.

"However..." She paused before tossing a vest to Naruto who caught it. "...Should he be unable to fulfill his duties because of sickness or injury Chunin Uzumaki will take over."

She finished making Naruto blink in surprise as he noticed it was indeed a Chunin flack jacket.

"But..."

"You're last mission proved you have the capabilities of a Chunin. Also the fact that you have constantly gone against stronger enemies, and succeeded using planning and cunning is why I am giving you a field promotion to the rank."

Naruto smiled at Tsunade before he donned his new vest.

"You're fellow Chunin Iruka along with a pair of Jonin will be taking you after this to get a new outfit. One that is fitting for your new rank." She said making the blond nod with a smile.

"Also..." She said regaining everyone's attention.

"You four will be provided scrolls from your families and Jonin sensei. These are to help you train in the future so you do not fall behind your fellows." The four nodded in agreement before Tsunade brought up her final point.

"Finally you four will be responsible for sending a bi-weekly report." She said making them blink in surprise.

"How are we supposed to get it to you Baa-chan?" Naruto asked ducking under a paper weight afterward.

"Jiraiya left me this." She said lifting up a sealing array on a sheet of paper.

"Now when Naruto summons a messenger Toad they can bring the report to me instead of having to go straight to Jiraiya."

"Messenger Toad?" Naruto asked his head tilted in question making Tsunade sigh.

"There are many different kinds of summons Gaki. Since you've only summons Gamabunta, and his sons I'm not surprised you don't know this. If you focus on summoning a messenger toad when preforming the Jutsu one will appear. They are used to send messages from the summoner to others."

Naruto nodded in understanding at her words.

"Now report to the front gate tomorrow morning at 8 AM. From there you'll make your way to Wave where an Otori ship will be waiting." Understanding the dismissal the four bowed and made to leave.

"Naruto..." The blond paused at the mention of his name. "...Stay a moment." Tsunade ordered before she waited for the others to leave.

"When we discovered the scroll something else was found as well." Tsunade said after a moment and took a letter out of her desk.

"It's addressed to you." She said making Naruto nod before he accepted the letter wondering who could have left something for him. Once he looked at the writing he got his answer.

"To Naruto-chan from Okaa-chan." Naruto almost dropped the letter in surprise.

"Since it was kept with the scroll we can only assume it was meant to be given to you sooner. If the Yondaime hadn't of passed you most likely would received this years ago." Naruto barely heard the words spoken by the woman he had come to see as a precious one.

"Sensei most likely knew nothing about it since we just found it ourselves." She said making Naruto nod.

"I..."

"You don't have to open it now." She said making Naruto look up at her.

"This is a lot to take all at once Naruto. Better to hold off all the big news before you're brain overloads." Tsunade said her tone filled with concern.

Naruto waited before he nodded more than likely he would have all the time in the world on the boat. It would be better to wait till then.

"Now you have an new outfit to gain, but before you leave there is one more thing." Naruto frowned in confusion as she lifted up a single sheet of gray paper.

"Your new teammates are receiving one of these from their families before they leave. It's called Chakra paper. Basically it helps Shinobi and Kunoichi identify which of the elements they are best suited for."

She demonstrated by holding up a different paper before it suddenly dipped in one corner making droplets of water appear from it.

"If your element is fire it will burn, water causes it to grow wet, wind will make it split in half, lightning is when it crinkles in on itself, and finally earth is if it turns to dust."

She said before handing the first sheet to Naruto. Naruto was almost hopping in eagerness as he focused his Chakra.

He smiled as it torn in the middle leaving two perfect halves. "Wind then..." Tsunade started to say before she gasped. The two halves had caught on fire before turning to ash.

Meaning Naruto had two natures Wind and Fire. "Whoa..." Naruto said in awe. Tsunade gained a thoughtful look before speaking.

"I have a feeling your second nature has something to do with your tenet." She said making Naruto blink before nodding in agreement.

It made sense that one of the most destructive beings in creation would have one of the most destructive elements for power.

"Since I know you're elements now I'll instruct both Jiraiya and Kakashi to look for Fire and Wind element scrolls for you. They'll have them ready for you tomorrow at the gate." She said making Naruto nod before he turned to leave. After waiting she looked towards her window.

"Do I need to relay that to you both?" She asked as Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake entered her office from the window.

Kakashi was a well known Shinobi in Konoha. Known mostly as Sharingan Kakashi or Kakashi the Copy Nin he was known to have copied over 1000 Jutsu with his implanted left eye. He was a tall man wearing the standard uniform of a Jonin only his flak jacket was a brighter shade of green. His spiky silver hair up in it's usually weasel like appearance.

"No but it is surprising that he has Fire along with Wind."

"We'll just have to make sure he knows how important it is to learn the controlling exercises first." Jiraiya said to Kakashi who nodded at the elder.

"Are you going to tell him who his father is?" Kakashi asked the pair before they sighed and shook their heads no.

"I have a feeling his mother already left the information behind...or someone from Minato's past will make the connection." Tsunade said. Kakashi didn't like the idea but bowed to experience.

"I'll talk to Asuma and see if he can make a scroll for Wind Element Jutsu and the controlling exercises." Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The next day Naruto arrived at the gate wearing the usual uniform of his station only with a few minor variations. Over his uniform he wore a red sleeveless coat Jiraiya had gifted him styled like the Yondaime's flame covered coat.

Only instead of orange and yellow the flames of Naruto's coat were black. Hidden within were a pair of Wakizashi swords a gift from Anko one of the Jonin that had come with him.

Finally was the black cloth that replaced the blue one of his forehead protector. The cloth was longer making it catch in the wind more often. True Naruto missed the orange of his old outfit, however Jiraiya promised he wouldn't be without it for long.

Ino and Shina nodded at Naruto as he arrived each with a backpack filled with both storage and learning scrolls. Ino's was purple with the image of a single daisy like flower on the front pocket.

While Shina kept a plain white bag with brown straps. Shikamaru was nearby laying against a tree with a dark green bag with a lighter green shade on the straps.

"Hey Gaki!" Naruto turned towards the voice.

He reacted fast catching a burnt orange bag with black straps that Jiraiya has tossed to him.

"It's filled with scrolls you'll need. Tsunade said that she'll be sending you four a monthly budget for each of you to get you through the missions. You can exchange the currency once you're there. So unless you make some cash on the side be careful how you spend it." He said making his student nod before he shouldered the bag.

"One more thing Gaki." Jiraiya said showing his rare serious expression towards his student.

"Minato left in the scroll that if any of you are ever in need of help look for a people named Johanna Rush, Red Ketchum, or Delia Geer. Apparently there were his friends and will be willing to help. Last he heard Red and Delia were close to where this Oak guy lives so look for them when you're there. He didn't mention where to find Johanna."

"What kind of a name is Red?" Naruto asked.

"You have no room to talk Fishcake." Jiraiya said in a deadpan only to get Naruto in his face.

"Maelstrom!"

"Yeah yeah." Jiraiya said shoving the boy away.

"Now get going...and stay safe." He said making Naruto nod before he bumped fist with his master and turned to leave.

"Kami go with you kid." Jiraiya whispered into the air as the four teens jumped into the trees vanishing from sight.

A few hours later the team arrived outside of wave where they saw a grand sight. "The Great Naruto Bridge. Huh I didn't know they named it that." Naruto said with his arms behind his head.

"From what forehead said you did leave an impression on them." Ino said as she looked at the massive bridge that separated the mainland and Wave country.

It was massive to say the least!

"We should get going. We don't know when Otori-san plans to leave." Shina said making the four nod as they walked into town.

"Well well well! Look who finally returned to visit." A voice called once they had crossed. Naruto having heard the voice in the past looked to see Tazuna the bridge builder.

The last time Naruto had seen the man he was haggard and wore beaten down clothing. Now the elderly man looked healthy and wore fresh clothing that while a bit scuffed looked colorful.

"You old drunk what are you doing here?!" Naruto asked as he clasped the hand of his first out of village client.

"Believe it or not waiting for you. Konoha sent a message ahead informing us of your arrival. Otori is waiting for you at the docks, and since you didn't seem them last time I'm your guide."

Naruto nodded as the elder led them through town. Naruto smiled and waved at the people as they cheered at the sight of him as he passed.

"Where's Tsunami and the brat?" Naruto asked.

"Inari is at my latest job site. He's an apprentice builder now." Naruto blinked at Tazuna before smiling happy for his friend.

"Tsunami actually is at home currently enjoying a little down time. Both wished me to pass along their greetings." Naruto smiled as he bantered with Tazuna as they continued to walk.

Soon they arrived at a grand ship. The flag was designed with a purple background with the letters O.I.T.C.

"What the heck does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Otori International Trading Company." A voice said making the teens looked to see a young man close to his early 20's walked towards them.

He wore a long sea captains coat, had short black hair, a pair of glasses over icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He also had a serious expression about him that screamed 'No Nonsense' type.

"Then you must be Captain Otori." Shikamaru said making the man nod.

"Kyoya Otori in fact. I'm the heir of the company my father started. Since he is unable to take you to your destination he is sending me and my crew." Kyoya said making the teens look at the ship again.

"Now since I doubt any of you have any real sailing experience I have rules you all must fallow." He said making them look at him again.

"One if you are interested in helping you'll work with the crew and learn everything about the job so you don't damage my ship. Two if you are interested than do your damn best to stay out of our way. The sea is treacherous enough without some landlubbers causing more problems."

He said making the four nod. "Other than that meal times are clearly posted, if you fall overboard you will be left, and finally don't do anything that puts my people at risk."

The teens all nodded at him before he motioned them towards the boat. "Then get aboard we're behind schedule enough as it is." The four didn't hesitate as they walked up the gangplank and prepared to leave.

As they moved out to sea the four watched as their home slowly left their sight. Each wondering what they could expect from this strange new land.

Not knowing that this adventure would forever change everything they knew and believed.

* * *

Now remember this is the unbeta version so if you notice mistakes please be kind and wait till after Saruto has had a chance. R&R Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to post this but I hope you all enjoy it. Remember if it's not OC I don't own it. Also in this chapter you'll notice that Naruto will gain a unique ability. Don't ask now because it will be explained in future chapters! With that done enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

"Ugh! Never thought I'd be so grateful to be on sold ground again!" The loud complaint reached the ears of many people on the international docks of Vermilion City.

"Thanks for announcing our presents to the entire world Ino." Shikamaru said in a grumble as he looked at the blond haired girl.

"Oh don't give me that Shika. Tell me you weren't sick of looking at the sea after that first month." She demanded of him making Shikamaru sigh but not comment.

The two and a half months it had taken to get from the Elemental Nations to Vermilion had been rather rough. Especially for Ino who discovered she get's sea sick. Shina hated it because water is one of the biggest enemies of her insects.

Shikamaru got tired of the rocking after a long while. Actually the only one who seemed to thrive no the boat had been Naruto. Of course that had come after a bit of time in grief. The cause of which was still fresh in all their minds.

{Flashback}

"What'cha got there Naruto?" Ino asked of the blond. Naruto was standing near the Bow of the ship looking out at the ocean. In his hands was the letter Tsunade had handed him before he left.

"Baa-chan found something when they discovered the mission scroll." He said turning back to face his four friends.

"My mother left a letter for me." He said making them blink. All three of them knew of their friends status as an orphan, but figured he like many others had been orphaned during the Kyubi attack.

"And you're worried about what you'll find." Shina said in her usual bland tone. Naruto sighed but nodded.

He hated to admit it but the idea of learning who his mother both thrilled him...and frightened him. It would either fulfill his wish that his mother had loved him, or force him to accept the alternative.

"Do you want to be alone?" Ino asked after a moment surprising Shikamaru.

"What you don't want to know what's in it?" He asked only to groan when Ino bopped him on the head.

"Yes I'm the Queen of gossip back home...but this isn't gossip. This is something Naruto has probably been waiting for all his life. It's his choice to tell us or not." She said making Naruto smile a small smile at her.

"Honestly...I think having you guys close will help." Naruto said after a moment of thought making Ino nod as she sat down nearby. Shina and Shikamaru followed her example and waited.

Naruto sighed before he opened the envelope and pulled out the message. When he started to read aloud it made them go quiet. "Sochi. If you are reading this than my greatest dread has come to pass, and I have left you without a mother. My hope is that we got to spend many years together but the life of a Kunoichi is hard." Naruto smiled.

He had just learned something important about his mother she and a member of the Shinobi Core just like him. "I also hope that baka Minato remembered to give this to you. True the man is a genius but he forgets the simplest of things if not reminded." Naruto chuckled a little at his mom causally insulting the Yondaime much like he would Tsunade and the Sandaime before her.

"Naruto at the bottom of this letter is a seal. Inside it is what little I was able to find and copy about our clan. If I was unable to give you the main copies these will have to do."

"Wait clan?" Ino asked making Shina and Shika shrug both unaware of such a fact as well.

"You and I are part of all that remains of Uzushinokagari. Our family was once considered the best in all things Fuuinjutsu." Naruto paused here in surprise while the others were also surprised. None of them had ever heard of the Uzumaki clan, and began to wonder just what had happened to them.

"I've enclosed everything I have of them in that seal so make sure to study them." The three outsiders focused back on the reader as they all waited with baited breath.

"There isn't much I can leave behind for you but they are the most important. Hopefully your father is still alive and can help you with these." Naruto blinked at that. This was the first his father had ever been mentioned to him.

"If he isn't...than I'll make sure to tell him just how angry I am in the afterlife." Naruto smiled at that he had a feeling his mother would do just that.

"If the worst should come and I die when you are still a baby. I'm sorry. I am so sorry Sochi-chan that I wasn't there for you." Naruto felt his eyes start to blur after reading that part before he shook his head to clear it.

"I never wanted to leave you alone like that. Having been through that kind of pain I wanted to be there for my child." Naruto actually felt his throat choke on the words. For a moment it appeared as if he wouldn't be able to finish as his legs lost their strength.

His body hitting the deck like a sack of rocks feeling just as heavy and unable to move. He felt a gentle hand on his making him release the letter before a new voice finished his mothers parting words.

"In the off chance that this happens I'll include a photo of us together so you'll always know who I was. It'll be with the other things I leave behind."

Naruto felt his head raise when a moment later a poof of smoke hit the air. Suddenly a photo was placed in front of his eyes. The woman in it was smiling brightly as she looked at the camera. She wore a green dress with a white shirt showing under it. Her dark red hair was long and flowed down close to the ground. Her pale arms were wrapped around her protruding belly showing that the picture had been taken days maybe weeks before Naruto was born.

Naruto clasped the photo in his hands tears falling down his face. His arms shaking feeling weak from the emotions burning through him.

"I love you Sochi and I always will no matter what happens in life. I have to go now but remember these final words. You are loved Sochi and I know you will making the Uzumaki clan proud. With love. Kushina Uzumaki AKA Kaa-chan." Ino's soft voice faded in the wind.

Naruto felt his eyes burn as tears fell gently a small smile on his face. "She...she didn't abandon me." He said with a small sob.

"She...she loved me." He said before he felt himself be pulled into a set of arms and held as years of pain and heartache was let free. While he cried Naruto also felt a great relief...he had been loved by the woman who brought him into the world.

She had been a Kunoichi not a whore like so many had yelled at him. She hadn't left him to die on his own. She loved him and had wanted to be his mother.

{Flashback ends}

After the reading of the letter Naruto had looked at the information and had learn his clan had been murdered during the Second Shinobi war. In fact the triple force attack from Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa that had kick started that particular war.

After a week of grieving for his lost family Naruto was approached by the first mate Mori. Mori was a tall of man of over six foot with short black hair that was spiky and had a stoic appearance about him.

Mori was also a master swordsman and had taken Naruto under his wing. Naruto learned how to use his new blades safely under the mans tutelage. Mori had given Naruto a parting gift of a tanto blade with the engraving 'Lasting Will' in Kenji on the blade.

During that time Mori had also given Naruto tasks around the ship in order to help him. Transporting buckets on his shoulders to better his balance, running up and down the mast to increase stamina, knot tying to broaden his mind, and even learned how to use the stars to find his way.

The man had helped Naruto work through his grief in a healthy manner instead of burying it all within. Naruto would always be grateful to the man.

"So where do we go from here?" Naruto asked as they gathered their things and left the platform towards the town nearby.

"We'll most likely have to acquire a map in town. That way we can at least find Samuel Oak easier." Shina said making the others nod at her logic.

"Yeah but where do we look? It's not like we'll be get lucky enough that the map is going to have 'Samuel Oak found here!' on it." Ino asked not noticing her comment had gained the attention of an elderly man nearby wearing a white lab coat.

"Ah relax Ino. Besides you hear Baa-chan Samuel Oak is something of a big thing here. I'm sure we'll find him easily enough." Naruto said as he raised his hands behind his head with an easy smile on his face.

"Excuse me." A voice said making the foursome pause and look behind them. An elderly man with a serious expression stood back a few paces. He wore a red dress shirt with it's collar sticking out, a pair of khaki pants, and a pair of brown dress shoes.

Over his shirt he wore a long lab coat. His gray hair was styled in a fashion none of them had ever seen with the side on his left completely flat, and the right in a spiky form. Almost like he slept on that particular side and didn't fix the bed head.

"Can we help you Oji-san?" Naruto asked who blinked in surprise as if seeing a long forgotten face.

"Hello...?" Ino drew out trying to get his attention making the man blink again before he woke from his mini day dream.

"Sorry about that. Did I hear right that you are looking for Samuel Oak?" Ino nodded before speaking.

"That's right. We're supposed to locate him apparently he and our Yondaime Hokage set up a mission of sorts." At the word Hokage the man gained a small smile.

"So he finally sent you?" His question was met with confused faces making him chuckle.

"Forgive me let me start over. My name is Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town here in the Kanto region. I've been expecting you lot for over 15 years now, and I was beginning to think Minato had forgotten." The now introduced Oak said making the teens blink in surprise before Naruto chuckled.

"Well talk about your good luck!" He said as he approached and shook the mans hand. Shikamaru, Shina, and Ino were surprised by the fact that the man they were looking for was in fact right before their eyes.

However the trio decided not to question fate in this instance and move on. The four teens soon found themselves in a small restaurant with Professor Oak enjoying a meal.

"So tell me how is Minato? And why did it take so long for your leader to send you out here?" The Professor asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well our leader at the time was Minato Namikaze. 15 years ago he was elected for the position of Hokage and had started to write out the mission to send a team here. However..." Ino paused here wondering how best to word the next part.

"Our village was attacked by a great creature 13 years back. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage was one the of the last to die that day defending our home." Shina said making Ino and Shikamaru flinch slightly at her blunt tone.

"Die...oh dear." The Professor said as he fell back into his seat looking sad at the knowledge of his friends death.

"I'm sorry. We're you two close?" Ino asked trying to lift his spirits.

Oak smiled at her. "I was actually one of the ones who discovered Minato when he was shipwrecked. One of my research assistants discovered him on the beach near Pallet town. She radioed back asking for help. Johanna insisted we help the poor lad." He said as he held his cup in both hands looking lost in the past.

"Do you mean Johanna Rush?" Naruto asked making Samuel blink for a moment before he nodded.

"Yes actually. I take it you've heard of her?" The professor asked of them making them all shake their heads in the negative.

"We were informed to contact three people if we were ever in need. Johanna Rush was one of the names. Red Ketchum and Delia Geer were the others." Oak chuckled at the names.

"If you were able to get a hold of Red you would be the first in almost a decade." He said with another chuckle.

"He's missing?" Shina asked. Oak immediately waved his hands with a small look of worry.

"Oh heavens no! Nothing that dire. Red is a very dedicated man and focuses very hard on his passion. In doing so he often loses himself in his journey leaving the world as we know it behind. If any other woman than Delia had married him I honestly think she would've gone mad." He said with a fond smile.

"They got married?" Ino asked making Oak nod.

"Yes over 13 years now. They have a young son as well named Ash. He'll be following in his fathers footsteps in a few years mark my words."

"What happened to Johanna Rush?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm afraid she passed away nine years ago." He said in a sad tone making the team almost hiss knowing that they had once more reminded the man of friends lost.

"It was rather unfortunate. Her remaining family live in the Sinnoh region. I understand her daughter Cynthia is continuing her work in the study of ancient runes and civilizations."

"Sorry...again." Ino said making Oak wave it off.

"It's alright my dear. You couldn't have possibly known. Anyway Minato was brought to my lab where I study Pokémon. The indigenous animals of our lands." He added noticing their confusion.

"Once he was healthy enough Minato began to help me at my lab as thanks. He even made a good friend in one of the Pokémon there. A Growlith he called Blaze.

The pair became good friends and partners to the point you couldn't find one without the other being nearby. He was with for a few months before he was found by another survivor of his ship. The captain in point of fact.

Than after realizing it was time to leave Minato made a pact with me. He promised that he would send others from his home. All so they could learn more about the Pokémon and even help me with my work.

Two years later Johanna suffered a sudden attack which left her rather weak and in need of care for years. I admit I placed the promise out of my mind at that point and had continued my work. Eventually I began to believe Minato wasn't going to follow his promise and was losing hope. Now however I learn he had fully intended to fulfill his word and would have if not for outside influences. I'm sorry I began to doubt my friend."

The professor paused here as he took a sip of his drink. "Well then looks like it's up to us to fulfill his word." Naruto said making the four others at the table look at him. The Professor smiled at him.

"My boy I believe you are right. However before you can begin that I need to help you four understand just what it is you'll be doing. I think it's best to wait till we reach my lab first."

He said making the teens nod in agreement.

"Where is your lab?" Shikamaru asked making the Professor smile at them.

"If we go by boat we can be there in a few hours. Since I left my car at home that most likely will be the best option." Ino groaned hearing that not looking forward to once more being out at sea.

"Urgh!" Ino groaned over the side of a boat as she lost her recently eaten meal off a water taxi that was traveling at fast speeds.

"I hate the ocean." She grumbled as Naruto sat behind her patting her back trying to give her some comfort. Shikamaru flat out refused to do it, and Shina's coat made a great buzzing at the idea of getting near the water.

"I'm sorry for you're stomach young lady, but it would've taken us days to reach home on foot." Professor Oak said nearby as they approached a dock close to a small town.

"I still think it would've been worth it." Ino groused giving the elder a slight glare.

"Ma ma Ino we'll be off the boat in a moment." Naruto said mimicking Kakashi for a moment. After the boat docked the quintet left the seaside quickly to avoid any more moments of seasickness.

"Welcome to Pallet Town!" Oak said to the younger travelers as they looked over the small residence.

"Reminds me of Nami back home." Naruto said making the other three nod. Both places had been rather small, but it seemed Nami focused on Fishing and the sea while Pallet was just a small living area.

"How do people support themselves?" Shikamaru asked as they passed a few housing areas.

"Most work in Viridian City which is about an hour or two away by car, and a few hours walk. Others are retired individuals looking to live the quiet life. The rest work for small businesses and a few restaurants we have here." The professor said as he pointed out a small diner.

"And you're lab?" Shina asked making the man smile as he pointed towards the largest building in sight, with a windmill attached and a large fenced off area.

"There upon the ridge." He said.

The four were impressed at the state of the lab. "How do you study Pokémon? I mean you can't just experiment on them..." Shikamaru started giving Oak the opportunity to talk.

"Oh not at all! No I study Pokémon mainly through observation. My lab also doubles as a ranch of sorts for the other trainer captured Pokémon to safely rest and relax."

"Trainer captured?" Ino asked seeing a moment where her skills of getting information were needed.

"Yes. You see here in the Pokémon regions..." Oak went on to explain to the four of them how their world worked.

The Pokémon of the regions were creatures of battle and survival each with a love or talent for battling. Seeing this the humans of their world devised ways to help the Pokémon train to grow stronger and even reach levels of power most in the wild dream of.

Eventually sporting events were created from this bringing about the first Pokémon Leagues. Humans that worked with Pokémon usually fit under one of four titles. Trainers, Coordinators, Breeders, and Researchers.

Trainers were humans that went out into the wild and captured Pokémon. They trained them and got them ready for the Leagues leading to great battles against the best of the best. The final four and the champion of said region.

Kanto's Champion was Red but he only came down to battle if people got past his final four. Lorelei the Ice specialist, Bruno the Fighting specialist, Agatha the Ghost specialist, and finally Lance the Dragon specialist.

To Naruto and the Shinobi Trainers sounded a lot like Jonin sensei and the Pokémon were their Genin students. They would be responsible for caring for, training, and helping them battle but not interfering personally unless absolutely necessary.

Meaning that the Champion and final four were the S ranked Shinobi of the region.

Coordinators were humans that helped Pokémon train to participate in contest which were basically beauty pageants showing off the health, beauty, and the bond between Coordinator and Pokémon.

Ino was the only one who showed a great interest in this but Naruto liked that they focused on the bonds between Pokémon and humans.

Breeders were care givers of baby Pokémon born and raised in captivity. They're main jobs were taking care of all different species of Pokémon from the time they hatch from an egg till they were ready to either be sold as a pet, released into the wild, or given to a starting trainer/coordinator as their first or starter Pokémon.

Shina and Shikamaru understood this area the best since they did much the same with their family. Shina with beetles and Shikamaru with deer.

Finally were Researchers like Professor Oak he along with the other residing Professors of the regions studied different aspects of Pokémon. Professor Oak liked to focus on observing Pokémon in the wild and learning their history. This reminded Ino and Shikamaru of the research department of Konoha since they focused on such things as well as other vital needs.

"Now more about Pokémon in general. Each Pokémon has a name which focuses on all of that particular species. This also happens to be the only word they speak that is understood by humans.

However if you listen to recordings you can hear Pokémon having entire conversations with one another much like a universal language between one another." Oak said.

"So we hear their name, but they hear everyday conversation?" Naruto asked to simplify it.

"Yes indeed. Now they are also given a second name a species name if you will. For example one of Kanto's starters Charmander is also known as The Lizard Pokémon."

"Do some Pokémon share a species named?" Shikamaru asked.

"A few but not often does that happen. Next each Pokémon have a type. Types are basically the power each Pokémon possesses from birth and which abilities are easiest to learn.

If we use Charmander as an example again their known as Fire type Pokémon."

"How many types are there?" Naruto asked.

"There are currently 18 known Type classifications. Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, Steel, and finally Fairy."

"Does that mean Pokémon can only learn abilities that fit their type?" Shina asked making the professor laugh.

"Goodness no. You see abilities also fall under certain types as well for example the ability Bite is classified as a Dark type move.

However this move can be taught to or learned by many different types of Pokémon. Some Pokémon are known as dual types meaning they have two types in their classification.

The Charmander line's final form Charizard is classed as both a fire and Flying type Pokémon."

"Does that mean certain types of Pokémon have an advantage over others?" Shikamaru asked making Oak nod.

"Indeed. This is known as Type advantage here. For example Fire Types offensively they are very powerful against Grass, Ice, Bug, and Steel Types. In terms of Defense you wound add Fire types, and Fairy types to that list for what is ineffective against them.

However they are very weak against Water, Ground, and Rock Types. Also Fire Type moves deal little damage against Dragon Types."

Oak said making the groups nod. This information wasn't new to the Shinobi since they heard similar info about their own Element types back home.

"Now...where was I?" The Professor Oak asked himself trying to remember where he had left off in his explanation about Pokémon.

"Ah yes! Abilities. Each Pokémon is born with two inborn abilities meant to help it out in the wild and in battle. Most fire type starters have an ability called Blaze. This ability comes into effect if the Pokémon is near the edge of their rope.

What it does is boost the power of the Pokémon's fire attacks by about fifty percent."

"Which could make a small flame turn into an inferno." Shina said making Oak smile and nod.

He was rather impressed by the amount of questions these four had and the amount of information they were gathering before their journey. It filled his old heart with joy to be able to pass on such knowledge.

"Now breeding your Pokémon can be important because it allows the past generation to pass along a strong move. These are known as Egg Moves."

" _Kind of like blood lines back home."_ The Shinobi thought as they grew closer and closer to Oak Ranch.

"Each Pokémon falls into one or two breeding types or Egg Groups. Charmander falls under the Dragon, and Monster groups. There are 14 known groups and one labeled undiscovered since we have yet to place a fitting classification upon it."

"So each Pokémon can only breed within it's Egg Group?" Shikamaru asked as they arrived at Oak Ranch.

"Indeed young man. Now since we are here I believe we can finally talk about the purpose of your mission here." Oak said as they walked into his home/lab.

It wasn't until the five of them were gathered in a living room each with a cup of tea did Oak speak again. "Now for your mission. You four have been chosen to train a team of Pokémon while following one of our four main paths.

As trainers you will enter into a League Tournament and reach the finals, as a coordinator you will reach the finals of the Grand Showcase of a region, as a breeder you will care for and raise no more than six Pokémon from birth to adulthood to show your ability to care for Pokémon, and finally as a researcher you will study, sketch, and report upon 25 different Pokémon species.

Whether they are wild or captured Pokémon is up to you." Shikamaru was impressed at the conditions since it sounded a lot like each was a difficult as the next.

"Do we all have to follow one path alone or can more than one fallow the path?" Shina asked.

"That is entirely up to you, however each of you must meet the requirement of the goal or you all fail." Oak said making the four nod in understanding.

The four looked at each other before the three looked towards Shikamaru waiting to hear his word as leader of the mission.

"Naruto would probably be best as the trainer since he is the most battle experienced of us." Shikamaru said making the orange lover nod.

"Shina will be the breeder since her family already taught her quite a bit about that subject." Shina nodded at the wisdom of his words knowing it was best.

"Ino is the only one among us who knows anything about putting on a good performance that is focused on looks. The Coordinator spot is hers." Ino smiled at her teammate before he sighed.

"Troublesome. Which means I'll be the researcher." He said looking at Oak who nodded.

He remembered from Minato that the Elemental nations were very militaristic and the flack jackets the boys wore meant they were higher ranked than the girls.

" _Shikamaru must have been promoted sooner or has a higher rank than Naruto."_ The elder thought while he contemplated each of their starters.

True he could give each of them the normal basic Grass/Water/Fire starters, but he had a feeling that wouldn't really work in this instance. He had asked each of them a little about themselves on the journey here and learned little.

Ino and her family ran a flower shop, Shikamaru raised deer with his family, Shina raised bugs, and Naruto was an orphan who liked to bring people together. He knew he wouldn't get much else from them and had left it alone.

After all each were trained to never surrender information...even under torture.

" _It's lucky I have a bug type egg to start Shina out with. Ino won't be a problem since I have a few Pokémon here that fit into grass types without an owner. Shikamaru, and Naruto I'll have to really look for since I didn't get much about their personalities."_ Oak thought before he stood up.

"If you four would like I'll introduce you to some of my Pokémon on the ranch. While you do this I'll gather your starters." He said motioning for them to follow him. The four followed the elder outside to a small closed off area where they saw a large orange dragon creature watching over everything.

"This is Dragonite." He said making said dragon look at them before it smiled and waved at them.

"He has been by my side since I was a young man. His species is considered quite rare since they mostly keep to themselves." Oak said before the dragon spoke.

"It's very nice to meet you." Dragonite said with a small bow of it's head. Shikamaru, Shina, and Ino only heard it speaking it's name and variations but understood the greeting and bowed as well. Naruto however smiled at the polite greeting and gave a small bow before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you as well Dragonite." He said making the Pokémon blink in surprise at him while Oak was just as surprised.

"You...you...understand me?" Dragonite asked. Naruto looked slightly confused before answering.

"Yes of course I understand you." He said making Oak's jaw hit the ground.

"Why is he reacting like that?" Naruto asked seeing Oak's expression.

"Must not be used to talking animals." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

" _I mean come on we have talking summons back home. There was bound to be at least one person that could understand Pokémon...Pokéspeech?...just surprised it's Naruto."_ Shikamaru thought looking at the Professor.

"Actually most of the time humans only hear our names when we speak. It's very rare for one to perfectly understand us. Some get close after bonding with a Pokémon for years though." Dragonite explained to Naruto who gained an understanding appearance at the information.

"Oh! Most humans don't understand perfectly but some get close over the years. Make sense I guess."

"Then how does Naruto understand you so well?" Ino asked Dragonite. The dragon in question gained a thoughtful expression thinking hard. After a moment he just looked at them and shrugged making Ino face fault to the ground.

"Ino this kind of thing hasn't happened before. Maybe it has something to do with Naruto being an Uzumaki? I mean we don't know much about his family other than they specialized in seals. Maybe they had a history in this place that was forgotten?" Shikamaru said after a moment.

Now the Nara was just theorizing, but to the best of his knowledge that seemed like the best possible answer. Professor Oak now out of his shock suddenly bolted in front of Naruto making said teen lean away from the face suddenly in front of him.

"Amazing! Absolutely and utterly amazing! Never before has a gift such as this been heard of! Think of the questions that could be answered! The riddles that could be solved!"

"The mouth wash that should have been used." Naruto added waving his hand in front of his face to drive off a bad smell.

Professor Oak ignored the teen before he moved away continuously talking aloud before he left their sight.

"I think the Professor has a few screws loose." Ino said as she waved her pointer finger around in a circular motion around the side of her head.

"What genius doesn't?" Naruto asked.

The pair looked towards Shikamaru who gave them both an unamused glare.

A few hours later as the sun was slowly starting to set Professor Oak arrived carrying different items. First he handed all of them a black device that was slim with the image of a familiar red and white ball on front.

"This is a Pokédex it's a device that holds information about all the known Pokémon found in the regions. You four will use these to inform you about different Pokémon as well as any other needed information for Pokémon you've captured." Each of them accepted the device after he showed them how they were used.

He then handed Shina a glass container with an egg inside. The egg was mostly red with a beige circle on the front.

"Shina inside this egg is a Bug type Pokémon native to the Hoenn. This will be your starter Breeder Pokémon." Shina nodded as she accepted the incubator. "Once the egg hatches stop in the nearest city or town and remain there so I can send you your next Pokémon or stop at a local breeders building and hand them this." He said handing her a small blue card that had 'Trainee breeder' on it.

Shina nodded as she pocketed the card and examined the egg. Next he held up a red and white ball before it opened making a flash of bright white light appear. It hit the ground and soon took shape of a small round Pokémon that was purple in color with a a set of green leaves on top of its head.

"Ino this is your starter." Oak said as Ino held up her Pokédex. " _Oddish the Weed Pokémon. During the day, it keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Chlorophyll. It currently knows the moves Absorb and Sweet Scent. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Razor Leaf."_ The mechanical voice of the Pokédex said.

"Oddish is also a Grass/Poison dual type Pokémon." Oak added making Ino nod as she knelt down and introduced herself to the Pokémon. Oak then handed Shikamaru a Pokéball.

"Your starter is a Grass type as well Shikamaru however unlike Ino's which came from here in Kanto. Your Pokémon comes from the Unova region." Shikamaru took that to mean his Pokémon wasn't normally found here in Kanto and wound be considered rare.

He opened the ball make a small fawn like Pokémon appear. It's legs and face were beige, however the rest of its coat and it's tail were...green. Also there was a yellow flower between its ears where the antlers grew in.

Shikamaru lifted his Pokédex and waited. " _Deerling the Season Pokémon. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Sap Sipper. It currently knows the moves Tackle and Growl. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Synthesis."_ Shikamaru was surprised to hear that Deerling's fur would change as the seasons went by but felt had a feeling he was going to be sketching the different shades.

"This will help you and your teammates Shikamaru." Oak said handing Shikamaru a large blue book that reminded the Chunin of a textbook.

"In it is information about the different Pokémon known as well as their types and a general background. You may also find information about different places, items, and tools to help you along the way." He said making the young man nod.

Oak smiled as he handed the last Pokéball to Naruto. "This one took a bit of thinking but I had a feeling it was best suited for you." He said making Naruto curious as he opened the ball.

Inside had been a orange dog with black strikes, a big fluffy white tail, and a white plume stop its head and chest.

"Hey little guy." Naruto said making the small dog look up at him before it jumped into his arms.

"Hi Hi! Play!" It said making Naruto laugh as it licked his face. Ino smiled at the puppy as she scanned it for Naruto.

" _Growlithe the Puppy Pokémon. Very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Intimidate. It currently knows the moves Bite and Roar. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Double-Edge."_ Naruto smiled at the pup as he scratched her behind the ear making her close her eyes in bliss.

"Growlithe is a fire type and you'll need this." He said handing Naruto a yellow and red stone with the image of a flame in the center.

"This is a fire stone. When Growlithe reaches a higher level you can use this to help her reach her final and more powerful form. Only certain Pokémon can used these stones so hold on tight to it." Naruto nodded to the professor.

"Now since it is so late I would suggest waiting till tomorrow before you begin your journey. I have a couple of rooms here you can use and I'll make sure you have food before you leave."

The teens nodded at his suggestion before following him inside. Tomorrow everything would start and only Kami knew what would come.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to R&R to feed my muse. Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update this story but with work and life it took longer than I would've liked. So here we go the next chapter of Shinobi Pokemon Journey. Disclaimer: See past chapters.

Speech

 _Thought_

Pokespeach

 _Pokedex_

* * *

Chapter Two

We join our heroes as they travel route 26 outside of Viridian City heading towards New Bark Town in the Johto region. When last we left the teams had gained their first Pokémon partners. Naruto a Growlith he affectionately named Moeru (A/N Blaze in Japanese according to Google Translate) in honor of the Yondaime's partner. Ino an Oddish she called Sprout. Shikamaru a Deerling and Shina an egg which hatched into a Pokémon named Wurmple. Neither of whom felt the need for nicknames. While on the road Naruto and Ino had both also collected new teammates. Naruto a wild Heracross he called Herakles and a Pidgey he named Scout. Ino had captured an Aipom she called Cutie. Now our heroes leave the forest of Kanto to start their next adventure.

* * *

"So why do we have to go see this Elm guy before we start?" Naruto asked as they walked through the forest entering into a clearing with a waterfall nearby.

"Professor Oak said he would have something important for all of us. Plus Shina has to go there to collect her second egg." Shikamaru said in his usual bored/lazy tone.

The four had decided to start their journey in the Johto regions mainly because there was more time before the Silver Conference and Grand Showcase than at the Indigo Plateau and Kanto's Grand Showcase. This also would allow them to gain more experience and training time before the final showdowns.

Nearby Shina stood with her Wurmple on her shoulder the still baby Pokémon was enjoying the bonding time with her. Ino headed towards the water and slipped her feet in after taking off her sandals. Sprout and Cutie out of their Pokéballs were nearby playing. The four believed it was better to bond with their Pokémon if they traveled with them out of their containers. However all agreed that it was better if all of them were inside their Pokéballs when in towns or cities in order not to get lost or stolen.

Moeru ran over and joined Ino who chuckled at the puppy and started scratching her behind the ear. Herakles or Hera to her friends had flown up into a nearby tree to gather some sap. Scout was happily perched on his trainers shoulder enjoying a small snooze. Deerling had moved off to get some water while the rest of the group went to join Ino.

"Got to say this place sure reminds me of home." Ino said looking around the dense tree structure they had just exited.

"Yeah but at least here it's not so hot." Naruto said taking off his coat and setting it down next to him. "Is it warm where you are from?" Scout asked after waking from being slightly jostled when his trainer sat down. Naruto nodded at the bird.

"Yep Fire country is considered one of the most humid regions in our land. While Wind is the driest and mostly desert." He explained making the bird nod. Naruto had been playing to part of translator for their Pokémon in order to help the others better train their friends and help them all bond better.

"Glad I don't live there then. No sap to drink? No thank you." Hera said as she landed having hear the latest conversation between her partner and teammate.

"Well not all of us can live off sap Hera." Naruto said with a shrug making the Bug/Fighting type shrug as well.

"I still find it a little strange that only you understand them Naruto." Shikamaru said as he leaned back against a tree enjoying the shade it provided him.

"Well like you said Shika maybe it has something to do with the Uzumaki family or maybe his Dad was from this place." Ino said with a shrug. The four of them had gotten over Naruto's special ability easily believing that it was some form of bloodline that only worked with Pokémon. Course that didn't stop Ino from asking Naruto to help her with her partners.

"Besides shouldn't you be more worried about sketching Pokémon?" Naruto asked the lazy genius who shrugged and took out his sketch book.

"If you don't mind getting Hera to pose for me." Shikamaru said making Naruto look at the bug type who nodded before moving over to join him. She knew Naruto would tell the trainee researcher when she was tired.

"Naruto do you think you can help Wurmple and I train later?" Shina asked making the blond look at her.

"I though you wanted to wait till we reached New Bark before that?" Naruto asked as he stood up motioning for Moeru to join him.

"I did yes but it seems that Wurmple has expressed an interest in training." She said making Wurmple nod. Not long after Wurmple hatched they realized that Shina could understand her to a point. While she didn't fully understand her speech like Naruto she could at least understand enough to know what Wurmple needed or wanted.

"Alright we can have a small session then." Naruto said as Moeru joined him. "Alright partner since this is Wurmple's first battle we need to go a little easier than before." Naruto said to his eager Growlithe making her nod.

"Right can't hurt the young one right off the bat." She barked before she got ready.

Naruto and she had trained almost every day since they had been partnered. Moeru had become strong enough to learn Ember and Dig moves Naruto had felt would be needed in the future. "Okay take the first move Shina." Naruto said making Shina nod.

"String shot." Shina called as Wurmple spat out a small string like web.

"Dig to dodge." Naruto called making Moeru rapidly dug into the earth before fading from view. Shina waited before Moeru appeared nearby.

"Tackle." She said.

"Bite." Naruto called at the same time making the pair attack before Wurmple cried in pain before Moeru jumped back. Naruto and Moeru waited to see if Wurmple wanted to continue before it shook her head and glared slightly.

"String shot again." Shina called.

"Dodge than a low powered Ember." Naruto called making Moeru bark before she jumped to the side and sent two small balls of fire at Wurmple making it cry out again before laying on its side showing that it was done. Naruto and Moeru moved forward to check on the little one before Shina beat them to her and picked her up.

"Are you alright?" She asked a small bit of worry in her tone.

"Yes...just tired." Wurmple said making Naruto and Moeru sigh in relief as Shina held the young Pokémon. They had been afraid of hurting the young one and making them resent the idea of training. After the battle was over the four teens got back on their feet and moved on.

Shina returned Wurmple to her shoulder thinking that the first match had been good experience for the young Pokémon. However she knew that she would focus more on wild Pokémon now and try and battle against Naruto or other trainers another time.

"You did very good Wurmple. For your first time you lasted quite a long time." Naruto said petting the baby Pokémon with a smile.

"Thank you Uncle." Wurmple said with an eye smile on her face. Naruto laughed internally since Shina was seen as Wurmples mother her friends were the aunts and uncles of the family.

* * *

"This is a quaint little place." Ino said as they looked down at New Bark town from the top of a mountain pass.

"It seems this place is full of little villages/towns like this." Shikamaru observed to the others making them nod. Moeru looked off to the distance her nose crinkled slightly making Naruto notice it.

"What is it?" He asked making the others look towards the Puppy Pokémon as well.

"Challenger." She growled as she hunched forward towards a nearby tree making Naruto move towards her ready to give her a command. However he relaxed when another dog Pokémon walked out into the clearing it was young from the size of it making Moeru relax as well.

"Pup." She said looking towards the Doberman looking Pokémon.

Naruto took out his Pokédex and scanned the pup. _"Houndour the Dark Pokémon. To corner prey this Pokémon checks each other's location using barks that only they can understand."_ It said before Naruto closed it down. Naruto slowly approached the Houndour his hands held away from his body showing he meant no harm when he neared it the Pokémon growled at him.

"Easy…I don't mean any harm." Naruto said slowly bringing his hand close to the Pokémon only to get bitten the others prepared to rush forward to help their trainer.

"Hold!" He called making Moeru, Hera, and Scout freeze from their place all three knew he wouldn't stop them unless it was for a good reason. "This little one has been hurt…I need to gain their trust." He explained making the three stand down although they wanted to go against that particular order. Shikamaru stood nearby a shadow building under his feet ready to help by capturing the Pokémon before it could attack further.

Eventually the Pokémon in question released Naruto. "You are different than mema said." He said making Naruto smile.

"Not all humans harm the innocent for their own gain." After saying that Naruto took out a potions bottle and sprayed the spot on the right haunches where there was a little red among the black fur.

Houndour howled slightly at the sting but relaxed when he saw Naruto start to check the wound in question. "Looks like this was done by an older Houndour." He observed making the Pokémon look away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked only to be ignored. Naruto shrugged as he made sure the wound wasn't infected nor going to reopen making the Houndour turn his head to watch.

"My brother…" He said causing Naruto to pause. "What about your brother?" His question caused the other humans to raise their eyebrows wondering what they were missing.

"He bit me. Said the pack couldn't afford to take care of a runt." Naruto flinched slightly he knew from Kiba that being called a runt among a pack was a great insult.

"So because you were the runt of the litter he drove you away? Sounds harsh if you ask me." Naruto said making the other humans internally nod.

"Law of the pack. He had no choice…the Alpha would've done worse." Naruto blinked at that.

"He was protecting you." To him that sounded more understandable than just randomly driving a family member away.

"Yes. Now I'm alone and must fend for myself." He explained making Naruto rest back on his ankles.

"Well you could join me on my journey." He said making the Pokémon look at him.

"I bit you." Naruto chuckled at that.

"Trust me that isn't anything compared to this." He said lifting his shirt up showing off the scars on his chest from the Chidori. Houndour looked at them in shock while the others flinched slightly. All of them at one point or another had seen the marks and knew that Sasuke had fully intended for Naruto to die that day.

"After taking this anything else is just a love tap in comparison." He explained lowering his shirt. Houndour looked at Naruto in a new light this human was caring but from the scars was also a warrior…which meant he was powerful.

"Can you train me to be the best?" He asked making Naruto blink before he looked at the dark type. "Well that all depends on why you fight." Houndour looked at him tilting his head to the side in slightly confusion.

Naruto smiled at him. "There are many reasons to gain power but true strength…well that comes with a purpose." He explained looking at the sky as if remembering a distant memory. "I had a friend once who taught me the meaning of true strength on my first mission outside of our village. He was gathering herbs to help heal his partner/sensei to prepare for a battle. Haku was his name." Naruto said.

"Haku was the last survivor of a massacre that killed his family. Even his own father turned on him and his mother because they had the ability to create ice. To protect himself he was forced to kill his father and those that had come to help wipe them out." Everyone felt shock at the way Naruto described Haku's life. "Then one snowy day a man by the name of Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza took Haku in…trained him…turning him into a weapon…but also loved him like a son." Naruto explained making Houndour sit down to better hear this story.

"In return Haku loved him like a father and devoted his entire existence to seeing his new fathers dreams become true. It was through this he discovered the thing that gives us true strength. When we protect those that are precious to us. When we fight to protect those we love and their dreams. Then…we find a true strength that can't be matched." Naruto said making humans and Pokémon blink at his words and gain thoughtful expressions.

"I can help you train…but only you can make yourself the best. If you fight for someone or many people that you consider precious to you. No force on this earth can stop you." He said with a smile. Houndour felt his heart burn with desire and desire to change and become truly strong. Nearby the other Pokémon felt their own desire to change themselves and the way they fight. As did the humans traveling with Naruto. All realizing they hadn't realized how much he had changed from the brash knuckled head from the academy.

"I will join you…and find my true strength." Houndour said making Naruto nod at his determination before tapping a Pokéball to his head. The Pokémon instantly turned into red energy that was absorbed and a ping of capture hit the air quickly before Naruto released him and scanned him again.

 _" This Pokémon is male and has learned the moves Ember, Leer, Howl, and Smog. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Thunder Fang."_ Naruto blinked at that last bit of information before shrugging and putting the device away.

"Welcome to the team…Yami (Darkness)." Naruto said making the newly named Yami nod.

"Now we still need to get to New Bark so enough delaying." He said causing the others to nod as they all made their way down the mountain.

* * *

As they arrived they were approached by a young woman with a blue mouse like Pokémon with a blue ball at the end of its tail. _"Marill the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. The tip of this Pokémons tail contains oil that is lighter than water letting it swim without drowning. Even in a vicious current."_ Ino smiled at the information thinking about one day capturing a Marill if only because of its sheer cuteness.

"Welcome to New Bark Town." The young lady said with a smile.

"You four must be the ones that Professor Elm is expecting. I'm Maria one of his assistants and will guide you to his lab." The group nodded before returning their teams to keep them from wandering off. Once they arrived at a building near the edge of town Naruto noticed a young man with bright red hair looking into the lab from the window causing him to wonder what they were doing.

However before he could question this he was forced inside by Ino dragging him by the arm. They walked in and soon arrived at a large computer in the back of the lab where a man with light brownish blond hair wearing a lab coat was working.

"Professor?" Maria asked making the man jump slightly before he faced them.

"Yes Maria who…oh these must be the trainers from Pallet that Professor Oak sent." Elm said stopping himself from his question. The group nodded.

"Yes. I'm Shikamaru Nara these are my teammates Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shina Aburami." Shikamaru said taking his role as team leader for the moment.

"Welcome to Johto." The Professor said with a smile before he adjusted his glasses.

"Now from what I understand you four are here to complete a mission given to you from Professor Oak to compete in our local tournaments. So to aid you on your mission I am going to provide each of you will new Pokémon…but not ones that are ready to battle." The Shinobi were wondering what he meant when he walked over towards a station before pressing a button.

Soon four different eggs appeared from a spot under the console. He took the first egg which was white with red and blue triangles on it before handing it to Ino. "This is a fairy type Pokémon that will help you in the future." He said making Ino nod with a smile before he moved towards a yellow egg with black stripes and handed it to Naruto along with a wrist device.

"This is an electric type that will need this Electrizer to one day reach their full potential." Naruto nodded accepting the egg and the Electrizer. Shikamaru was handed a red egg with a large yellow circle on the front.

"This is a Fire Type and you'll need this Magmarizer." Elm said as Shikamaru pocketed the wrist device in his flak jacket much like Naruto had the Electrizer. Finally Shina was handed a grey egg and she like Naruto and Shikamaru was handed a device.

"This is a Rock/Ground dual type and will need this Protector to reach its full potential." Shina nodded knowing that as a breeder she would have to help train this little one as well as her Wurmple.

"By my estimate each of these eggs will hatch by the time you reach or leave Azalea Town. Once there if the egg has hatched you Shina can collect another egg from the Gym Leader named Bugsy or wait till you reach Goldenrod Cities breeder center." Shina nodded at his words before all of them placed the incubating eggs inside their bags.

"Thank you for this opportunity Professor." Naruto said making the man smile at him.

"You are welcome. Now for some supplies." He said handing them a few items.

"First is a fishing rod to help you capture Water Types in the wild." He said as they each took a collapsible rod and stored it away.

"Some of the local berries and potions to help keep your teams in good shape." They accepted two cases and put them away knowing they would get more time to learn about them later.

"Finally are these." He said giving each of them a case filled with miniaturized Pokéballs. "In each of these cases you'll find three of each of the fallowing Pokéballs." He said moving towards a chart will different designed Pokéballs on it.

"Cherish Ball." He said pointing at an all red ball.

"Dusk Ball, Great Ball, Heal Ball, Lure Ball, Luxury Ball, Moon Ball, and finally the Net Ball. Each have different purposes out there in the world. The Great Ball is an advanced version of the original Pokéball giving the trainer a better chance of capturing higher level Pokémon. The Cherish Ball is used if a particular capture has strong emotional importance. Dusk Ball is used in dark places or night time captures. Heal Ball is used to restore a captured Pokémons health and cure them of damages.

Lure Ball as well as the Net Ball are used to capture Water Pokémon. With the Net Ball also doubling as a Bug Type ball as well. Moon Ball is used on Pokémon that require a Moon Stone to reach their full evolution. The ball helps said Pokémon reach their final stage without the need of the stone. Finally the Luxury Ball is used on incredibly stubborn Pokémon. It creates an environment of extreme luxury to help them become friendlier towards the trainer who captured them."

Naruto and the others looked at one another before he and Ino burst into laughter, Shina just stared at the professor and Shikamaru hid a smirk. "Yeah…like that would work." Naruto said as each took the Luxury balls out and gave them back before placing the cases away. Elm was confused but didn't question them after all these four according to Professor Oak had militaristic training and could handle themselves.

"Now you four are going to need this." He said handing Shikamaru a map making the teen nod as he pocketed it.

"Also this tip Cherrygrove City is holding the first of this seasons Contest in three days. If you continue until nightfall you'll arrive there with no problem and be able to find lodging in the Pokémon Center there." Ino nodded since this was more for her than the others in three days she would have her first contest and she would have to see if her preparations would work.

Sprout and Cutie were ready thanks to practice Naruto helped her to develop. Working with Moeru, Hera, and Scout the two Pokémon had been able to learn tricks to dodge and attack all while making it appear as if it was effortless.

"That is everything unless you have questions?" Elm asked making Shina raise her hand.

"Actually I was wondering about the Starters of Johto. Professor Oak was able to tell us about the three starter types and Kanto's starters. However he never talked about the starter Pokémon of other regions. What are the three starters of Johto?" She asked making Elm smile as he approached three Pokéballs that were out in the open.

Tapping all three they were soon shown the sight of a four legged green Pokémon with a leaf upon their head, a grey and beige hedgehog with its quills made of fire, and a blue crocodile/dinosaur creature. "These are the starters of Johto." Elm said before pausing as Shina, Ino, and Naruto took out their Pokédex.

 _"Chikorita the Leaf Pokémon. This Pokémon uses the pleasantly aromatic leaf on its head to check humidity and temperature. It is docile and loves to soak up sunrays."_ Ino smiled at the Grass type as she put her Pokédex away.

 _"Totodile the Big Jaw Pokémon. This Pokémons powerful, well-developed jaw is capable of crushing anything. It is small but rough and tough, and will not hesitate to take a bite out of anything that threatens it."_ Naruto almost chuckled at the description of the Pokémon having a feeling the little guy was a scrapper like he had been.

 _"Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon usually stays hunched over. If attacked, angry, or surprised it shoots flames out of its back for protection."_ Shina returned her Pokédex but didn't comment she could tell that fire types were most likely not going to be favorite of hers not that she hated them but since fire was just as effective against bugs as water was she tended to avoid it.

"Actually I do have a small request of two of you." He said making the quad look at him.

"Tomorrow a trainer is coming to collect the Cyndaquil of this group…leaving two others behind. Sadly this can happen often and the other two have to wait another year or more. Unfortunately after a Pokémon reaches certain ages and power levels I can't ethically give it to a starting trainer. Both Totodile and Chikorita are at this point…this would've been their last chance to become trainer Pokémon. I now have no choice but to send them to a local park where they help Pokémon become ready to be in the wild. That is unless…"

"I'll take the little guy." Naruto said picking up Totodile and Ino smiled as she lifted up Chikorita who smiled at her.

"Thank you." Elm said handing the pair the Pokéballs needed. "It's no problem." Naruto said.

"Finally a chance to go out there and kick butt!" Totodile called out making Naruto laugh at his words making everyone not in the know of his gift believe he was laughing at the enthusiasm of the little guy.

"If we're going to hit Cherrygrove we need to go now." Shikamaru said making the team nod. Once outside Naruto scanned his newest teammate.

 _"This Pokémon is male and has the ability Torrent. It has learned the moves Scratch, Leer, and Water Gun. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Ice Punch."_ Naruto nodded at the information before putting his Pokédex away once more. Ino scanned her new friend as well.

 _"This Pokémon is male and has the ability Overgrow. It has learned the moves Growl, Tackle, and Razor Leaf. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Leaf Storm."_ Ino smiled. Once they were once more on the trail leaving New Bark they released the teams.

"Everyone this is…Hayase (Rapids, Swift Current)." Naruto introduced making the team nod at the Totodile.

"And this is…Senshi (Warrior)." Ino said motioning towards her Chikorita. She looked at her human teammates who all had their eyebrows raised.

"It's the best I could come up with. Every other name would've fitted a girl better than him." Naruto shrugged and let it go. The group continued to walk until they arrived at the little City of Cherrygrove. They saw only a few buildings two of which were a Pokémon Center and a Pokémart. The rest looked like residential housing.

"Don't see how this is a City." Ino said making the group internally shrug as they once more returned their team. All but Wurmple, Deerling, Moeru, and Cutie since it seemed common for the city to allow trainers to keep a single Pokémon out.

"You've got to remember Ino not everyone builds great towns in order to create commerce." Shina said making Ino sigh. As the group started to enter the town they heard the sound of rapid feet moving behind them making them look to see Maria running up.

"Help! You've got to help me!" She called as she ran into Naruto who held her out of reaction.

"Whoa slowdown what happened?!" Naruto called making Maria pant for air showing she had ran all the way.

"Someone…has stolen…the Cyndaquil from Professor Elm." She panted making the foursome look at one another before Naruto picked up Maria and they jumped up into the trees and started running.

* * *

The group rushed into the Lab just in time to see Elm wiping his eyes while he was talking to a man in a blue uniform. The man looked at them. "Ah ha! Returned to the scene of the crime eh!" He yelled at them pointing at them only for Naruto to grab his finger and twist driving him to his knees.

"Shut the hell up Teme! We're here to help." He growled making the officer grab his arm trying to make Naruto release him.

"What's the situation?" Shikamaru asked Elm since Naruto was handling crowd control.

"I left the lab for a moment to go and collect dinner. When I returned I found one of the windows smashed and the Pokéball containing Cyndaquil missing." He explained pointing towards the window around the side of the building.

"Did anyone get a look at the thief? Or at least an idea of where they went?" Shikamaru said as the officer cried out again as he looked to see Naruto had changed the grip showing he had the man's hand bend backwards his body now facing away from Naruto.

 _"Note to self…don't piss off Naruto. He's learned a thing or two."_ The Nara thought before getting back to the case.

"The person was male and wore a purple outfit according to the cameras and has a head of red hair." Elm said making Naruto blink.

"Was he a teen with a sour expression on his face? Kinda like he thought he was better than anyone else in the world." Naruto asked making Elm look at him.

"Yes exactly!" He said making Naruto almost growl again as he released the officer who cried out in relief.

"I saw him earlier before we entered into the lab the first time. I didn't realize he was casing the place." Naruto said making the group nod.

"I just hope they catch him before he registers the Pokémon as his." Elm said making the four shinobi look at him.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked confusion clear in his voice.

"Usually once a Pokémon is captured they are registered in every computer system linked to the computers of the Pokémon Professors. This keeps thieves from being able to keep Pokémon. However starters don't have an ID tag until after they are registered to a new trainer. Meaning from a legal standing…once Cyndaquil is registered as the thief's…there isn't anything the Police can do."

"Which means even if we found him…we can't take Cyndaquil without becoming the villains ourselves." Shikamaru stated making them sigh.

* * *

That's all for now Hope you all enjoyed it. Also to clear up something I am using Heart Gold and Soul Silver movesets and pokedex and will not change that. As far as ships go only Ino/Naruto are confirmed for this one I will not develop other relationships until the Kanto arc at least. Other than that R&R Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone this is just a short filler chapter to tied you by since I'm most likely going to post again till after the holidays. Hope you enjoy and remember if it's not OC I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

Chapter Three

Our heroes once more return to Cherrygrove City after learning the devastating news that they would be unable to save a young Cyndaquil that had been stolen from Professor Elm of New Bark Town. Now without any choice the group return to their mission.

* * *

"Can't believe that jackass tried to blame us for the crime." Ino raged as they arrived back in Cherrygrove.

"Incompetence is common in such professions. Of course the fact that Naruto assaulted him after said accusation didn't help." Shina said in her usual bland tone making Naruto shrug.

"I had enough people back home blame me for crimes I couldn't have possibly commit. I don't feel like taking it here." Naruto said with a shrug. The other three paused in their steps at that before they rushed to catch up.

They arrived at the Pokémon Center and approached the counter to see a woman with pink hair wearing a nurse outfit.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. I'm Nurse Joy how can I help you?" She asked.

"We could use some lodging for the next couple of days as well as a check up on our Pokémon." Shikamaru said making her nod as she brought out four trays only to blink when Naruto and Shikamaru filled one tray and the girls placed four Pokéballs on a second before she nodded and took the trays to be scanned.

"As for rooms I have two that available with single beds." She said making them nod as they made to grab their wallets.

"Oh that won't be necessary." She said making them pause.

"The housing, care, and food here is free and paid for by donations given to us from the Pokémon Leagues." The quartet looked at each other before shrugging and accepting two keys from her. After regaining their Pokémon the group split up with Shikamaru heading to the wild to start studying the wildlife, Shina went to the store to restock what little supplies they had used getting to Johto, all while Naruto and Ino traveled together to help her register for the Contest.

They arrived at a tented area near the edge of town to find a woman sitting outside at a podium with a computer next to her. "Is this were we register to compete?" Ino asked making the girl smile and nod.

"Yep. I need your Pokédex to officially register you than I need you to write the breeds and any nicknames of your three Pokémon." She said making Ino pause after handing her Pokédex over.

"Three? I thought only two Pokémon were needed?" She asked knowing she might be in trouble since she hasn't had Senshi for more than twenty four hours.

"Normally yes. However every once in a while a contest will throw in a surprise to keep Coordinators on their toes."

"Does the third have to be from her party or can she borrow one of mine?" Naruto asked her making Ino look at him while the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"As long as she writes that information down there are no rules against it at this contest, but not all will allow such things." She explained making Naruto nod before he looked at Ino.

"Senshi is still new to the team and three days isn't long enough to prepare him properly. So Moeru will help out. Right girl?" He asked the Growlith at his feet making her nod as she barked.

"No problem count on me boss!" She said making Naruto smile at her she reminded him slightly of Konohamaru and his friends. Ino smiled at the pair.

"Thanks you two." She moved and kissed Naruto's cheek much to his surprise before she bent down and pressed a kiss to Moerus snout. Ino continued registering her team with Moeru most likely handling the battle rounds.

"Now I just have to get the right costume and entrance covers." She said once they headed back towards the store while Naruto walked with his arms held behind his head.

"I'm sure you'll put on a great show." Naruto said with a smile never noticing the small blush that appeared on Ino's face. As they walked they passed the entrance from the path from New Bark when a voice called out.

"Hey you two!" They paused and looked towards the voice only for Naruto to glare.

"You! You're the teme who stole the Cyndaquil from Professor Elm!" Naruto called making the red head smirk at him.

"Not according to the registry system." He said holding up a Pokéball.

"Why would you steal that Pokémon anyway you could've just waited for it to be your turn?" Ino demanded making the teen shrug.

"I'm sick and tired of watching weak trainers day after day collect a Pokémon from the professors. Trainers that treat Pokémon as if they are pets or partners. Pokémon are tools…tools for us to reach our goals and I'm going to prove it." He said never once noticing the way Naruto's hands turned into fist.

"You are sorely mistaken." Naruto said.

"Pokémon are living bring beings they deserve to be treated as such and we only deserve their loyalty and respect by earning it. Trainers are not meant to see them as tools or weapons but as comrades. Comrades working together to achieve a single goal whether that is become champions of a region or just becoming a strong trainer." Naruto said never noticing that behind him a man wearing a cape was listening with his arms crossed and head slightly turned.

"Every day trainers work alongside their Pokémon everyday with their blood, sweat, and tears both improve themselves to hopefully one day reach their true potential. Those who would harm a Pokémon or abandon them are worse than trash." Naruto said making the teen glare at him.

"Then prove it to me!" He yelled calling out a familiar Cyndaquil. Naruto nodded before he took a ball off his belt while Moeru stayed next to Ino in case the red head tried something funny.

"Let's do it Hayase!" Naruto called making his Totodile appear.

"So let's see who has grown stronger." Cyndaquil said making Hayase narrow his eyes.

"Smoke screen now!" The red head called making Naruto narrow his eyes as well. "Eyes shut and ear open." He said calmly making Hayase nod before he closed his eyes and wait.

"Tackle!" The red head called making Cyndaquil charge into the smoke cloud that had appeared from its own mouth. Hayase waited and waited never seeming to react until just before Cyndaquil was on top of him then he jumped into air.

"Now water gun directly down." Naruto called with a smile as the Totodile followed his order causing the Cyndaquil cry out in pain and surprise. "What?!" The red head called having never seen this tactic.

"Nice job Hayase!" Naruto called a smirk on his face making Hayase nod while keeping his eyes on Cyndaquil.

"Ember!" The red head called making the Fire Type send out a round of small fireballs at the Water Type.

"Dodge and Water Gun!" Naruto called making Hayase jump to the right and send out another Water Gun. Cyndaquil cried out once more as it was sent back on the ground.

"Now before it recovers Scratch!" Naruto called making the Totodile run forward and strike Cyndaquil with a glowing hand. Naruto looked at the red head and saw him glaring at him making him give a smirk.

"Finish it." He simply said making Hayase rush forward and scratch again driving Cyndaquil to the feet of the red head. The red head took out a Pokéball and returned Cyndaquil while glaring at Naruto.

"This isn't over."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. But be warned as sure as my name is Naruto Uzumaki I will defeat you every time if you continue to have that mindset." He said making the red head glare as he moved to leave only for Naruto to notice something on the ground. He picked up an id card and found that it belonged to the red head.

"Until next time…Gin (Silver)." He said making the red head pause and look at him only to catch the card. The now named Gin glared before he left the area.

Naruto sighed before he looked at Hayase and knelt down in front of him. "Nicely done partner. I'm glad we had time to do some training last night before this." He said making Hayase smile at him.

"Yeah I've had to listen to that jerk go on about how he was going to overpower me no matter what I trained in. I'm glad I could help put him in his place." Hayase said making Naruto rub his head.

"While it's nice to have a rival don't let that cloud your head. Besides you have to remember that Gold there is going to be influencing that particular Pokémon." He said making Hayase nod.

"Well said." Naruto jumped taking out a Kunai making the one who spoke instantly raise his hands showing he meant no harm.

"Don't sneak up on me…next time I may not hold onto the kunai." Naruto warned making the caped man nod. "I heard your speech…it was very powerful." He said making Naruto shrug as he put his weapon away.

"All I did was tell the truth. People that would see these little guys as tools are trash and I will make them see the error of their ways." He said as he scratched his Totodile on top of his head.

"You have an impressive bond with your starter." The caped man said making Naruto smile.

"Actually my starter is Moeru there." He said as the Growlith barked from her position of Ino's guard. "Hayase has only been my partner for almost two days." He said making the man blink in surprise.

"Who are you anyway?" Ino asked as she approached with Moeru going over and playing with Hayase.

"Oh pardon me." He said before bowing around the waist. "My name is Lance and I'm the champion of Johto as well as a member of Kanto's final four." Naruto stood up to look at him.

"The Dragon Type expert right?" Naruto asked making him nod.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki this is my teammate Ino Yamanaka and two of my partners Hayase and Moeru." Naruto introduced each nodding when their name was called.

"It's nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you challenge my Final Four." He said before opening a Pokéball making a familiar orange dragon appear.

"Dragonite let's go." He said as the Pokémon nodded and allowed him to climb on. Lance paused for a moment and looked at Naruto.

"There's a place in Goldenrod called the Game Corner. If you win enough coins you can win one of three Pokémon. Two never change from an Abra and a Sandshrew. The third…will be a Dratini." He said before Dragonite opened its wings and took off at supersonic speeds with Naruto and Ino only covering their eyes never moving from the spot. Naruto watched him go till he was a speck in the distance.

"Is it me…or did it seem like he wanted me to have that information for something important?" He asked making Ino shrug. In the air Lance felt his mind drift away from him as he thought back to the battle style that boy had used. He had only seen it once himself…back when he was a boy…back when Minato Namikaze was in the Pokémon regions.

 _"Is that why Professor Oak called us? Does he think that boy is related to Minato?"_ He thought as he and his partner continued to travel through the air. _"And if he is…how will Cynthia handle it?"_ He asked himself before focusing on where he was going.

_"Abra the Psi Pokémon. This Pokémon senses impending attacks and teleports away to safety before the attack can strike. And can also teleport randomly evoking the illusion of creating copies of itself."_ Naruto listened to his Pokédex as it described one of the three Pokémon Lance had talked about. He didn't know why he was interested but he had a feeling Lance gave him that information for a reason. He pressed a button to type in a name of a particular Pokémon before it chimed.

_"Sandshrew the Mouse Pokémon. Disliking water this Pokémon lives in deep burrows in arid areas. If it fell from a great height it could save itself by rolling into a ball and bouncing."_ Honestly that slightly impressed Naruto and he knew that at some point a Ground Type would be needed on this journey.

_"Dratini the Dragon Pokémon. This Pokémon is full of life energy and continually sheds its skin as it grows steadily larger."_ Naruto blinked at the lack of information on this Pokémon it was the first time the Pokédex only had a single sentence to say about a Pokémon.

"Strange…" He said before snapping the device closed.

"Why would a Dragon expert tell me to win a Dragon Type…unless it's meant as a test?" He asked aloud making his teammates shrug. The four had rejoined for lunch at the Pokémon Center. Shikamaru and Shina were not surprised by the news of Naruto having a Pokémon battle.

They were as common as breathing here. What did surprise them was not only whom he battled but who spoke to him afterwards. "Maybe we should call up Oak and ask him?" Ino asked.

"No while he may be the leading expert on Pokémon in Kanto he wouldn't be consulted by something here in Johto unless it would affect Kanto as well." Shikamaru said making the others nod at the logic.

"So what we just think of it as a random occurrence?" Ino asked.

"It's happened before." Naruto said with a shrug having told them about Princess Yuki and the land of Snow/Spring.

"Either way we should put it in the report to Tsunade-sama." Shina said making the others nod as Shikamaru unrolled a scroll he had been using to update their Hokage.

Naruto bit his thumb before flashing through hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" He called pressing his palm against the ground creating a small cloud of smoke before a toad appeared with a pair of goggles, a cloak, and a bandolier holding a holster on its back.

"Hello." Naruto said making the toad smile.

"Hello summoner my name is Gamaichi." He said making Naruto nod. Shikamaru handed him the scroll. "I need you to take this to Tsunade Senju."

"Of course." He said before taking the scroll and put it away in the holster on his back.

"Thank you and be safe." Naruto said making Gamaichi nod before he vanished the same way he appeared.

"Now what?" Naruto asked Shikamaru who sighed.

"It's time Ino, and I gain more Pokémon teammates. True Ino has Sprout, Cutie, and now Senshi but they are all Grass, and Normal types. And I only have a Grass type. Both of us need diversity." He said making Ino think about it before she nodded.

"I would not mind looking around for the other Bug types. From what I've learned there are four others in the area. Weedle, Caterpie, Ledyba, and Spinarak. Any others prefer the forest outside of Azalea town." She said making the group nod as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the Center.

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked making Ino look at Naruto. "Would you mind joining me in the woods towards New Bark? I hear there is a station there where one can find Flying types and Rock/Ground types." Naruto smiled at her.

"Sure." Ino nodded with a smile before she gathered her things and the pair left. Shikamaru would head to the docks and see if he could catch any Water Types. Shikamaru leaned against a tree enjoying a nap while his line was still in the water when he felt it tug towards the water reflex allowed him to snag it and start reeling.

 _"Let's see what we got."_ He thought as he reeling it again and again until a red fish appeared from the water with a yellow fin on top of its head and a pair of whiskers on his face.

"Eh…?" He asked himself before pulling out his Pokédex. _"Magikarp the Fish Pokémon. An underpowered and slightly pathetic Pokémon for no reason it jumps and splashes about making it easy for predators to catch."_ Shikamaru blinked at that. He had never heard the Pokédex actually insult a Pokémon. However as he looked at the fish something about it bothered him so he tossed a lure ball and finished the scan.

_"This Pokémon is female and has the ability Swift Swim. It has learned the moves Splash and Tackle. This Pokémon does not gain an egg move via breeding."_ Shikamaru shrugged as he placed the fish Pokémon on his belt and looked to see the sky darkening. As he returned to the Center he saw Shina sitting with a second worm like Pokémon this one yellow/brown with a horn on top of its head.

_"Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokémon. This Pokémon attacks with a very powerful two-inch poison barb on its head. It's brightly colored body is meant to warn away enemies and can be found under the leaves it eats."_ Shikamaru was impressed as he put away his Pokédex and joined his teammate.

"So a Bug/Poison dual type. Might come in handy." He said making Shina nod before she looked over at the sight of Naruto and Ino returning both with victorious smirks on their faces. "I take it things went well?" Shina asked making the pair nod.

"Yep we both just finished off our teams." Naruto said holding up a single Pokéball while Ino held up two.

"What Pokémon did you get?" Shikamaru asked. Ino took out her Pokédex and showed them the scans while Naruto took their Pokémon to recover. "I'll show you mine first." She said before the device chimed.

_"Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon is very protective of its territory. It flaps its short wings busily to flush out insects, and to dart around at high speeds."_

"I thought Pidgey was the Tiny Bird Pokémon?" Shikamaru asked in confusion while Naruto walked over. "Apparently it's common for a couple to share breed names so every once in a while we'll have that happen." He explained after he had asked the same question of the people in charge of the rest area where they found their new teammates.

_"Rattata the Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon eats anything. Living wherever there is food available it will settle down and produce offspring continuously ceaselessly scavenging for edibles during the entire day."_ Ino put her device away after that.

"I've named Rattata Scavenger and Spearow Aka (Red) because of his wings." She told them making the pair nod. After learning about the Pokémon Shikamaru and Shina had captured Naruto looked at the Pokédex in wonder.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard that thing insult a Pokémon." He said making Shikamaru nod in agreement.

"But it doesn't matter. A partner is a partner and they will only grow as strong as we believe they can." He said before taking out his Pokédex. "This is my last one and I named her Tsuyo (Strength)." The Pokédex chimed catching their attention.

 _" Geodude the Rock Pokémon. Most people may not notice, but with a closer look it is revealed that Geodude are expertly hidden. They use their arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths, and swing their fists around if angered."_ Naruto smiled as he put the device away.

"You realize that Tsuyo isn't going to help for a while right? From what I understand Flying types have a good advantage over Ground types." Shikamaru said making Naruto laugh. "That's why they have something called resistance training Shika." Naruto said gaining a smile that caused a shiver to run down all their spines.

* * *

That's all for now R&R Ja Ne


	5. Sorry

Due to life issues I have lost the muse for this story and am officially abandoning it and putting it up for adoption. All who expresses an interest may PM me to get my permission or to ask for notes and ideas.


End file.
